the_play_time_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
Play Time Kills ( 2020 )
Play Time Kills is Upcoming Slasher American Film and it Second Installment in ( The Play Time Story ) and it Release by Universal Pictures and It star Ave Wooten and Buddy 2 it a Sqeaul to Play Time ( 2018 ) and Runtime is and Rating ( TBA ) and Filming Start on September 28 2019 and Should Wrap on October 5 2019 it set to released on October 16 2020 by Universal Pictures Director by David 10 Edit by David 90 Soundtrack by David 90 ( Official Synopsis ) Play Time Kills Pick off 4 months After The First Event The Factory Make a Buddy 2 Ave Dad Buy Buddy 2 For Ave Birthday Then Things Got Really Bad - Universal Pictures ( Budget/Box Office ) ( TBA ) ( Development ) On June 12 2018 it was announced a sqeaul called Play Time 2 it set to released on July 24 2020 by Universal Pictures and On July 24 2020 they use the budget to 31 million though 24 million For Play Time 2 witch to set to released on July 24 2020 by Universal Pictures The Cast and Crew Return to Play Time 2 and Prouder begin on August 30 2019 They use Same Doll and Some Upgrade on the doll and Name is same put the Number Two on doll and When Prouder Begin 4 things Happen ( 1 ) David 90 reprise his role to voice Buddy 2 and Return to do The Edit and Soundtrack ( 2 ) David 10 say The Case of Ave Kills was already filming after the First One was Done Filming ( 3 ) This is Ave Final Time Filming On A Movie according to David 10 ( 4 ) David 30 Return to Make The Buddy 2 Doll and On September 12 2019 it was announced that movie will called Play Time Kills and Next Day David 10 Has Officially Moved the Release Date and It going be Official ( October 16 2020 ) That when Halloween Kills Will Release ( Home Media ) The movies is coming on Home media on Digital ( TBA ) on ( TBA ) on DVD ( Special Features ) The Movie will Include ( 1 ) TBA ( 2 ) TBA ( 3 ) TBA ( 4 ) TBA ( Cast ) The Total is 31 Ave as Ave Wooten David 90 as Buddy 2 Ave Dad as Ave Dad David 13 as Ave Friends David 100 as Ave Friends David 75 as Ave Friends Mom David 65 as Ave Friends Dad David 12 as TBA David 84 as TBA David 64 as TBA David 55 as TBA David 50 as TBA David 60 as TBA David 70 as TBA Some Cast Don't Have Role ( Trailer )   Universal Pictures will Release 6 Trailer ( 1 ) Tesser Trailer - August 30 2019 - 1:11 ( 2 ) ( TBA ) ( 3 ) ( TBA ) ( 4 ) ( TBA ) ( 5 ) ( TBA ) ( 6 ) ( TBA ) ( Doll ) TBA ( Soundtrack ) David 90 Return to do 6 New Soundtrack ( 1 ) TBA ( 2 ) TBA ( 3 ) TBA ( 4 ) TBA ( 5 ) TBA ( 6 ) TBA ( Total ) TBA ( Death ) Buddy 2 will Be Killing 6 New People ( 1 ) TBA ( 2 ) TBA ( 3 ) TBA ( 4 ) TBA ( 5 ) TBA ( 6 ) TBA